Unruly Couple
by Tha1n0nlYVoyGirl
Summary: Story Code: mostly P,T but also glimts of ,N,J,C,K, crewpeople
1. Chapter 1 - Story beginning

Unruly Couple  
  
Set in season 2,5  
  
This is just my fantasy, and it has never happened I think anyway... Somethings might be a little blurry. You are now warned.  
  
Code Mostly P/T but also J, C, Ke, N, K  
  
Rate Pg.. maybe,,,,, just to be on the safe side.  
  
Author: Tha1n´0nlY*Voy_Girl  
  
Date/Time 2335 9/12 2001  
  
  
  
Begin  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"So Chakotay, don´t you think our two crews comes along pretty good together, or what?"  
  
"Yes Kathryn, I do believe so, but there´s just one particular couple that *really* don´t seem to come along together."  
  
"BÉlanna and Tom."  
  
"Yes. She really hates that Paris. hen they fight, as they do all the time, it´s hot, it´s wild, and you don´t wanna come to close."  
  
"So right. cheers."  
  
"Bottoms up."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"You really don´t think that anyone can figure out we´re having a relationship?"  
  
"Nooo. I *really* don´t think so. You can be calm, Lanna."  
  
"Hmm. I guess I can. But just not right now."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I am on duty in fourteen minutes."  
  
"Aha. Whats that?"  
  
""It´s the door chime."  
  
"Hooray."  
  
"What do you mean with 'hooray'?"  
  
"What am I going to do now? Melt into the floor?"  
  
"Oh.."  
  
She quickly putted a leg behind his knees and pulled him off his feet, making him land hard behind the sofa.  
  
"Aao!"  
  
"Shhh."  
  
She walked the few steps to the door and opened it.  
  
"Oh, good evening, Captain."  
  
"Good evening, Lieutenant. Here´s your latest plasma reports. It looks good."  
  
"Thanks Captain."  
  
"Keep up the good work.Oh, and by the way, have you seen Lieutenant Paris lately?"  
  
"Er... no, Captain."  
  
"I just can´t find out where that man is. I´ve asked Harry, Neelix,the Delaney sisters.. and noone seems to know where he is."  
  
"I´m sure you´ll find him Captain."  
  
"Yes, if you by any unknown reason should see him, would you please tell him to come to my office at once?"  
  
" Yes, Captain, I will. Good Night."  
  
"Good night , B´Elanna."  
  
The door closed with a 'woosh' and she turned around and went behind the sofa.  
  
"Tom, what have you dune now, when you´re supposed to go to the Captains office?"  
  
"I think I broke my back."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"You know Kes, I´ve been thinking. It can´t be good for two people to fight that much."  
  
"I´m sure the´ll be fine."  
  
"Yeah, if they don´t kill eachother they will."  
  
Neelix left Kes quarters and headed for the Mess when he suddenly stopped, openmouthed.  
  
There in the corridor, only a couple of feet ahead of him, were Tom Paris and b´Elanna Torres. Kissing!  
  
He quickly tip-toed away from them, to the nearest turbolift.  
  
If it had been *any* other members of this crew, neelix would have hurried back to Kes´ quarters to tell her.  
  
He loved gossiping, but even for being such a gossipmonger he understood that this was one of these events you just keep to yourself.  
  
A few days later Neelix was out walking again, this time to get some spices in one of the cargobays.  
  
He was just walking happily, glad for the new days sake. And then, *Oh no! Not again!* He thought.  
  
It was Tom and B´Elanna.Again. He tried to sneak away like the last time when it had succeded.  
  
Only this time, Yom Paris looked up at just that exact moment when Neelix turned around.  
  
"Neelix!"  
  
He didn´t pretend to hear and sneaked on.  
  
"Neelix! Stop!"  
  
This time he had to turn around, and he did it with what he thought (and hoped) was an innocent look.  
  
It didn´t work, and thanks toB´Elannas grim expression, Neelix also realized that and changed it to a wide smile.  
  
"Isn´t it a fine weather today?"  
  
"Yeah, especially those stars in front of your eyes."  
  
"B´Elanna."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Shhh.."  
  
"You don´t tell me to be quiet! And you don´t try to sneak away Neelix!"  
  
"I wasn´t trying to sneak away."  
  
"Yes you were."  
  
"Well, maybe I was..."  
  
"Neelix, please."  
  
"OK, I sweare, I won´t tell anyone a thing about this."  
  
"You´d better!"  
  
"Lanna..."  
  
"OK, Ok!"  
  
Neelix tried another cocky smile, "So, how long have you been..?"  
  
"Together? Well, about year."  
  
"A year!? And here the rest of the crew goes around thinking that you hate each other and that you are enemys to death!"  
  
"And they will continue to believe that."  
  
"Yeah, sure they will."  
  
"OK Neelix, now you can go." Tom leaned over to Neelix and whispered, "Be glad she didn´t chop you up to little pieces with her bat´leth!"  
  
"What did you say, Tom?"  
  
"Er... Love ya."  
  
"Hrrm.."  
  
"Run, Neelix, Run!"  
  
A week later the Captain came up to Neelix with her friend ' coffee, black' in her hand, Neelix hadn´t seen her hold anything else than a cup in her right hand the past few days. he knew that Janeway liked to tell him stuff about her day, so he made a pause in his chores and waited ofr her to start talking. And she did, eventually.  
  
"Ahh, what a day. First the warpcore goes mad, and then Lieutenants Paris and Torres got exposed to some strange radiation, so we gotta put them in quaranteen for some days now. What do you think, can we put them together?"  
  
The Captain chuckled softly, as if to herself  
  
"Well, Captain, I don´t know it that´s such a good idea, really..."  
  
"I undersatnd Neelix. You´re afraid they´ll fight as usual, then kill eachother, right?"  
  
"Er....Sort of...."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few from the crew was starting to figure out that Tom and b´Elanna was up to something. So, Harry made Tom help him write a new partyprogram for the holodeck, and Harry was going to test it an evening some time later.  
  
::Kim to Paris::  
  
::Kim to Paris::  
  
::Harry what is it?::  
  
::Come to Holodeck One right away::  
  
::Why?::  
  
::There´s something wrong with it, and I need your help::  
  
::Ok, ok I´m coming::  
  
............................................................................ ...................  
  
............................................................................ ...................  
  
Three minutes later a tired Tpm Paris walked into the Holoparty. He was wearing a pair of black pants and a light grey t-shirt with the Starfleet bagde on it.  
  
"Hey Tom, nice outfit."  
  
"You´re very funny tonight Harry. That call disturbed me."  
  
"And where were you, asleep? Now?"  
  
"Yes, as amatter affact I was. I took an inventory for Doc, and it took the whole day. And you know what it was he wanted me yo take inventory on? His storage of sleeping drugs."  
  
"Nice. Oh, hi B´Elanna."  
  
" Hey. What´s malfunctioning here??"  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
She wore a black pyjamas and adidas sneakers.  
  
"Did I wake you up?"  
  
"No, I just wear this for fun ya know."  
  
"Aah.. it´s your prettiest piece of clothing."  
  
"Exactly, Harry."  
  
Suddenly the lights flashed and the room was left completely dark.  
  
Now Harry and his partners could sneak away out into the dark corridor, Tom and B´Elanna wasgreatly confused and they didn´t notice that anyone left, the 21th century rapmusic was so loud.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
  
  
In the briefing room sat First Officer Chakotay and Captain Janeway. Harry had called for a briefing about an hour ago, and the Captain had transmitted it further to the usually officers.  
  
Nobody had showed up yet, not even Harry himself.  
  
All of a sudden as they sat there, doing nothing, a console beeped, Chakotay read the message out loud.  
  
'Captain wild party going on at Holodeck One.'  
  
The message was not signed. In lack of anything else to do, the both officers hurried to the given Holodeck and welled in.  
  
The room in the program was completely dark.  
  
The Captain went out back into the cooridor and tapped in some controls at a console outside the door.  
  
The lights came back on.  
  
In the room was all by all two people.  
  
Lieutenants Torres and Paris, sitting on a table, wearing night clothes.  
  
They had appearantly been there for a while, without finding a way out. They winked so much with their brown/ blue eyes that caused Janeway to think about a pair of moles who couldn´t stand light.  
  
Chakotay lookedaround the room, it was full of balloons, bottles, candles, partyhats and more.  
  
"Well Lieutenants, this doesn´t look very good for you two," he said sharply fixating Paris with his eyes.  
  
He seemed calm and he also sounded calm when he stood up and said," Do you really think we would have a pyjamasparty all by ourselves, and use the whole Holodeck? If you should care to check, you´d find that noone of us have booked the Holodeck at this hour."  
  
"The bookings for today are unavavible."  
  
"It wasn´t one of us.No, it was.."  
  
Tom didn´t want to reort his friend for the Captain but he knew he had to.  
  
"It was Harry."  
  
B´Elanna nodded in agreement.  
  
"I think you just need a scapegoat."  
  
"But sir..." "Chakotay..."  
  
"No but´s Lieutenants. You´ll spend the night together in the brig."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"For throwing a big party on the Holodeck when you both have early shifts in the morning."  
  
"What? You can´t get in the brig for that!"  
  
"Don´t be so cocky Paris. Now you can."  
  
"Excuse me Captain, but aren´t we free to do what we want in our spare time?"  
  
Ignoring Tom´s question, the Captain continued on Chakotays line.  
  
"You also didn´t show up at the briefing we called to an hour ago."  
  
"What briefing?"  
  
"Hary wanted to hold one. To explain something I think."  
  
"You see, Harry again!"  
  
"Don´t blame EnsignKim. Why should he do this on purpose, just to get you into the brig?"  
  
"I don´t know."  
  
"Maybe he didn´t want us to spend time in the brig. Maybe that wasn´t his plan at all!"  
  
"Then why, BÉlanna?"  
  
"Um.. I don´t know either."  
  
"Well then. Should we be off to the brig?"  
  
"Could we at least get permissionto change into uniforms?"  
  
"No."  
  
  
  
----------------------¤----------------------------¤----------------------¤- -----------------------¤----------------------------¤----------------------- ----  
  
¤30 Minutes Later, In The Brig¤  
  
Tom and B ´Elanna sat side by side at the small bed. All was silent. B´Elanna leaned over and kissed Tom lightly. The kiss grew stronger...  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Here would it be an NC-17 part if I knew how to write that stuff good.******************************* 


	2. Chapter 2 - story end

Unruly Couple;; Chapter 2  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
The next day Harry came to visit the both prisoners.  
  
"Hello in there. Are you comfortable?"  
  
"Harry, what didi you mean by attracting us to that party of yours, turn off the light and run away, only to get Janeway and Chakotay to come there?"  
  
"Oh, I´m sorry. I didn´t mean it to be like this . Some friends of mine, and of course me too, know that you two are having a relationship, amd we just wanted the Captain and the commander to realize that too."  
  
"Why? You thought that we would kiss the moment the dark took over?"  
  
"Uhm, sort of."  
  
"Harry, sometimes you´re so stupid!"  
  
"I´m so sorry!"  
  
"Ok, let´s forget about that now. It bores me out."  
  
"So, did you hear the Red Alert call in the middle of the night?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Me neither."  
  
"We ran into some nebula or something, and all avavible personal was called in."  
  
"So a night in the brig prevented me from being in Engineering and do good?"  
  
"Don´t ask me. It was the Captain..."  
  
"You mean our guard left to?"  
  
"Yes. But someone had the brilliant idea to install a camera in case you would try to escape. "  
  
"Escape where to?"  
  
"Wait a minute, was it a camera in here?"  
  
"Yes, almost the whole time you were here. On our briefing at noon we´re going to watch it to see if you tried some dirty tricks to get out."  
  
  
  
"Get oout where to?"  
  
"That´s nice."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It´s gonna be such a boring time for you."  
  
"I´ve gotta go now. See you later guys."  
  
"Yeah. Bye."  
  
"Buh Bye."  
  
As soon as Harry disappeared through the door, Tom hissed, "we´ve gotta get hold on that recording!"  
  
"You think?!"  
  
"Ok, we´ll break out, take the chip with the recording and replace it with another."  
  
"Then we need another to replace it with."  
  
"We´ll just modify this PADD and make a movie of our own."  
  
"So you´re saying that we must sleep for five hours?"  
  
"Exactly. Goodnight."  
  
"This is so weird,but... sleep well."  
  
  
  
After shooting the new tape, Tom and B´Elanna just waited to get out. Finally Vorik came and dropped the forcefield..  
  
"Briefing in twenty minutes, Lieutenants."  
  
"Uhuh. No we´ve gotta hurry!"  
  
"Ok, first we´ll run and put on our uniforms , then we´ve gotta get into the briefing room before anyone else does."  
  
"Your right. Let´s do it."  
  
Exactly seven and a half minutes later the couple catched their breath in the briefing room.  
  
B´Elanna took their chip and traded it against the one from the night before, that one she putted in her pocket and then she sat down, trying to act calm, but she was really nervous if it should work or not.  
  
The rest of the bridge began to drop in one after one, when everyone was gathered they saw the movie from T/P´s night in the brig, it was really eventless and big parts of it they reeled by without paying much attention. Noone noticed the relieved looks B´Elanna and Tom exchanged.  
  
  
  
*****************************'.:End:.*******************************' 


End file.
